Bad Dream
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Lukas was in deep sleep, dreaming about magical unicorns and enjoying the quietness of the forests of his homelands. He hugged his pillow dreamily and muttered small, meaningless words that wouldn't make sense to those who watched him sleep. But who would do such a weird thing? DenNor, one-shot, please enjoy!


**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been posting stuff on the Fanfiction lately. I've been getting ready for school and it's, like, in a week's time and I'm gonna be in 10th grade! So, I hope you enjoy this DenNor one-shot! **

_Bad Dream_

Lukas was in deep sleep, dreaming about magical unicorns and enjoying the quietness of the forests of his homelands. He hugged his pillow dreamily and muttered small, meaningless words that wouldn't make sense to those who watched him sleep. But who would go and do something so bizarre? Lukas, for an odd reason, felt a sudden shifting feeling on his shoulder that awoke him. Lukas was trying to drift back to slumber but the continuation of arm shifting was bothering him greatly.

_Gud, _Lukas wondered nonchalantly, feeling the muddiness senses of waking up. _Who the hell is bothering me sleeping? Is it Emil? Please Gud, let it be Emil!_

Believing in Emil coming in and wanting to sleep with him, Lukas unhurriedly shifted his body to face his little brother. Finally, he thought, Emil has figured out that they are real siblings. He didn't open his eyes because Lukas was urgent to take in all the fluffiness he would ambience in glory. Should he sing a little Norwegian lullaby to give his little brother comfort while stroking his soft, strikingly beautiful hair? That would be wonderful to do...

But it was someone else he regretted to say he knew.

"Lukas..." he whimpered, snot-nosed and holding back pouring salty tears. "I had a bad dream..." Then Mathias broke into a non-grownup cry, or rather wailing cry of despair.

First of all, he was too debilitated to kick Mathias out of his bed. Second of all, he couldn't believe that he knew this man—hell, he's a nation!—who cowardly needed him for dumb things. Lukas remembered the time when Mathias requested—or rather _begged—_Lukas how to tie his own shoelaces. _Talk about annoying_, thought Lukas. At least now Mathias could tie them, thank God.

"What...are you doing in my bed?" Lukas asked, or rather demanded furiously. Lukas could feel the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep due to the conference meetings.

"I told you already!" he grieved morosely and took Lukas' hand to touch his cheek. It was soaked with watery tears. "I had a bad dream and I need you and I'm scared it might come true if I don't sleep with you and protect you!"

Lukas swiftly pulled his hand away Mathias' hand and grumbled, "What are you talking about?" What did he mean by 'protect you'? Lukas can protect himself perfectly, thank you very much.

"I had a bad dream where we were sailing like back in those old days," he explained with a raspy voice, "and when there was some sudden storm, you fell to the side and I was frozen in place. I watched you drown right before me... And I didn't do anything to help!" Out of nowhere Mathias started to burst into droopy tears that followed with noisy croaking sounds.

Lukas sighed tiredly for his 'friend' as he shut his eyes to not look at Mathias' face. This wasn't the first time he would come into his room, crying and weeping about Lukas leaving or at any way not being with Mathias. He was so clingy it was just sad. But at times, Lukas was a little relieved to have someone, other than his friends, stay willingly close to Lukas and depended on him like a grown man.

However, right now was getting awkward because Mathias was still weeping and it's so late, like four in the morning. He needed to give him comfort so they _both _can get some well-deserved rest.

So, Lukas let his right slightly moist hand onto the tear-soaked cheek again and stared into Mathias' blue eyes. He realized how shiny they were, even in the dark. It must be because of the tears. Or was it his imagination? Oh god, Lukas was starting to feel something towards Mathias; but it can't be something intimate like...love, right?

"Mathias, I wouldn't leave you even if I wanted to," he assured Mathias softly.

"Really, Lukas?" he asked him, expecting an honest answer.

"Would I lie to you?"

"No..."

"Then I'm telling the truth, honestly."

Mathias watched Lukas' eyes and it made him wonder what he was staring for. Lukas realized when he stared, his face was less stupid and annoying, and more like a cute face from a tiny child.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. He didn't get this quenching feeling within; it bugged him very much.

For the first time since he got into his bed, Mathias gave a smile so warm and fuzzy it reached Lukas' heart, making it pound quite oddly. He began to giggle like a youngster and, very out of nowhere, moved closer to which Lukas couldn't bear being crushed head on to his chest. Lukas caught the scent of faint cologne and licorice.

"Hey, did you eat licorice?" Lukas asked the larger man. "You know Emil would kill you if he knew you ate it all."

"Uh..." Was all Mathias said.

Lukas sighed in distress, "I'll tell him you ate it."

Mathias didn't say anything after that. Just bearing silence as outside was slowly turning the delicate skies anew; violet to letter orange and finally light blue. But the skies took forever to emerge, and Lukas realized he was inhaling the strong scent of Mathias like a flower. He wondered if Mathias was catching on about the smelling part, but Lukas would just give him a snarky remark like usual and they'd continue their sleeping silence.

"Lukas?" Mathias said, Lukas replied with an 'mm-hmm' sound.

His face was slightly smashed to his chest. Thankfully he was wearing a shirt, because if he wasn't wearing one... _What the hell am I thinking? I hate this idiot, he's so...ugh. What word is perfect for him? _

"You know I love you, right?" Lukas heard him gulp for a second. Was he planning on telling his feelings like this? In bed?

Lukas pulled his face away from his chest and looked up at him, giving him the 'are-you-serious-right-now' face. But, unknowingly to him, it was just his usual blank stare that was seen upon his expression.

"You're telling me that now?" he asked, baffled. "On a coming Sunday?"

"I-I just wanted you to know, Lukas!" he muttered nervously.

"Gud, you can be such an idiot at times." Lukas scoffed miserably.

"But-!"

"Well, I guess you're my idiot..." he muttered silently, his eyes drooping a bit. "Just go to sleep. And, if you have another nightmare...bother someone else. If they won't let you sleep with them, then come here..."

That was when Lukas drifted asleep, nose close to Mathias' controlling blush on his cheeks. He had no idea how much of an impact he made to him, who was determined to come here the next time he had a nightmare.


End file.
